Saving Bruce
by jbhendu
Summary: Bruce Wayne hangs up the Batsuit only to be cahllenged by the Joker to another fight to save "her."


Saving Bruce

Wayne Manor was finally rebuilt as was the Batcave. It had been six months since the Joker had wreaked havoc on Gotham. Six months since the Joker took down the mob, destroyed Gotham, turned Harvey Dent into a monster, killed Rachael Dawes, the most important person in Bruce Wayne's life, and helped turn Batman into public enemy number one.

Alfred began to worry about his friend and boss. He hadn't been the same in a long time. He rarely slept and when he did, he was haunted by nightmares. Bruce blamed himself for Rachael's death. Nobody could tell him any different. He hung up his cape and mask. What good was there in being a superhero if you couldn't save the woman you love? Bruce was depressed and began drinking himself silly.

The Joker defended himself at his murder trials. He was found guilty and sentenced to the electric chair. Tonight was the night that The Joker was going to be fried in the chair. It was going to be televised. Alfred didn't want to, but Bruce wanted to watch that sick, twisted freak get what was coming to him.

The shackled Joker was lead into the execution room. As he was seated in the chair and strapped in, a priest began giving him the Last Rites. The Joker growled:

"Save it, Padre!"

Commissioner Gordon was there. He was standing silently in the background in a separate room. The Executioner spoke.

"Any last words?"

The Joker responded.

"How about a magic trick?"

Green gas filled the room. You couldn't see anything but green on TV, but you could here what was going on. There was a struggle. You could here people fighting. You could also here The Joker laughing loudly and insanely.

"Ha ha ha ha! HA ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

When the green smoke cleared, all that was left were blood, dead bodies, and the Commissioner and his men running into the room. The Joker spoke again.

"TA DA!"

"Turn that thing off. Turn that goddamn camera off!" Gordon screamed.

It wasn't two hours before The Joker had sent a video to the TV stations.

He was in an abandoned warehouse somewhere.

"Hello boys and girls. Joker here. You know I've been sitting in Arkham the last few months or so and I just can't believe what's going on in the world today. War in the Middle East. Crooked politicians in Alaska and Chicago, and liars in our on fair city of Gotham. You heard me right, liars! You see gang; Mr. J is going to drop some knowledge on you. I'm not going to let them take credit for the carnage I caused. Batman didn't kill all of those people. He took the fall for someone. Now I know some of you are wondering just who I'm referring to. Why it's the late Harvey Dent, Gotham's White Knight! You see, Big Bad Harv went crazy when his little girlfriend died. So he decided that since she died and his life was ruined, other people had to die! He would flip his coin and if it landed on the wrong side than pow! You're dead! I even have it on good authority that he even pulled a gun on Commissioner Gordon's little boy because he wanted to punish Gordon. Batman stopped him and killed him." Woo! That felt good! So now that the truth is out, I'm sending a special message out to me dear friend Batman. If you want to save her, come find me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Gordon sat in his office in shock. How did The Joker know about what happened when Harvey died? However he knew it, the cat was out of the bag. He needed to see Batman.

"But where do I find him?"

"I'm here Commissioner."

The raspy whisper startled Gordon. He didn't find Batman, Batman found him.

"How have you been?"

"Good. How did he know?"

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Any leads on where he's at?"

"My people are trying to figure that out. Who is he talking about? "If you want to save her, come find me."

"I don't know. When I find him, I'm going to kill him."

"Legally speaking, I want to advise you not to, but I don't want to stop you either. I'll tell my men to stop hunting for you and focus on The Joker. I'll let you know if-

Gordon turned to face Batman, but he was already gone.

"We find him."

Batman beat the Hell out of every crook he could find out on the streets of Gotham for a week trying to find the Joker. Either no one knew or no one was talking. As for the girl The Joker said he kidnapped, no one had filed a missing person's report. Gordon had the Bat signal working again and contacted him. The Joker sent them a Joker card, a bracelet, a Jolly Clown toy, and a ticking watch. The Joker card had the words "Come alone" written on it. Gordon asked Batman.

"What do you make of this?"

"He's at the old Jolly Clown toy factory. I've got an hour before he harms whoever he has.

"Here. He sent this bracelet. It must belong to the girl."

Batman recognized the bracelet. It was Rachael's. He gave it to her last Christmas. But it can't be her. She's dead!

"He said I must come alone. Don't follow me."

Batman raced to the warehouse. He busted in and was immediately assaulted by two of the Joker's men. He could hear the Joker laughing. He beat them easily. As he walked further and further into the warehouse he encountered more clowns and The Joker's laughter got louder and louder. Eventually after defeating what seemed like a thousand clowns, the Caped Crusader encountered his adversary, The Clown Prince of anarchy, The Joker.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. I was wondering what kept you. It really took you a week to find us?"

"Where is she?!"

"Don't you mean who is she? You know who she is don't you? Your little bunny. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! She survived Batsy! Rachael is alive! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

That laugh made Batman want to puke.

"How? How?"

Batman was almost pleading with the Joker.

"Well I had her saved. If you will recall, all I wanted to do was destroy Harvey Dent. I'm pretty sure I succeeded in doing that. Now I'm out to destroy you!"

"Where is she?!"

"She's right here!"

Rachael was tied up in the center of a circle. Her mouth was gagged. She began screaming when she saw Bruce. Joker set the circle on fire! Batman screamed!

"No!!!!"

Batman charged The Joker and began to fight him. The Joker sucker punched Batman long enough to say.

"You see, you have a choice. Kill me or save her!"

Batman began punching Joker over and over as the fire soon engulfed the warehouse. The two began to trade blows for a minute until Joker grabbed a board and cracked Batman over the head. The Joker escaped as Batman struggled to his feet.

"Bruce! Bruce! Save me!"

"Rachael! I'm coming!"

Batman ran through the flames, scooped Rachael up in his arms, and escaped the burning building. He out her in the Batmobile and took her back to the Batcave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you before. That maniac told us you were where Harvey was and Harvey was where you were. I thought I was saving you until I saw Harvey tied up."

"Is it true? Did Harvey do all of those things that The Joker said he did?"

"Yes. He was out of his mind with grief and anger. Gordon and I were afraid if the people knew the truth, every good thing Dent accomplished would unravel, so I told him to say that I done it. I took the fall for Harvey. Until he escaped from Arkham I haven't even been Batman. I felt so bad over everything that happened. I'm sorry. Rachael."

"Bruce, don't be. I'm okay. I'm here for you now."

Rachael kissed Batman. After a moment or two, she broke the kiss.

"Rachael, let's get out of here. Forget Gotham. Forget Batman. Let's just leave and start over. I'm ready to leave Batman. I don't need him anymore."

"Bruce, you know this isn't real."

"What?"

"This isn't real. Look in your heart. You'll know it's true. I'm not here to run away with you. I'm here to save you from you. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Alfred's right. You must move on and carry on or Harvey and I died for nothing. Gotham needs Batman and so do you. Get yourself back together and fight the good fight. And never forget I love you."

Rachael kissed The Dark Knight. Bruce woke up. It was night. He went down to The Batcave and put on the mask and cape. Alfred joined Bruce in the cave.

"Master Bruce? Where are you going?"

Bruce got on his motorcycle.

"Back to work!"


End file.
